


Night of Terror

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Dying, Bad endings, Being Chased, Churches, Despair, Drowning, Fear, Haunted Houses, Horror, Impel Down, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Cake island spoilers, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Short Horror Stories - Freeform, Sleep Paralysis, Some death, Spooky, Strangling, cabin in the woods, drawn to the light, dying, faceless people, good endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Short Horror stories from my One Piece Halloween request box.
Kudos: 9





	1. Sabo/chased/trick

**Author's Note:**

> Tricks are bading endings  
> Treats are good endings.   
> There will be spoops

“I have to find them!” Sabo shouted as he sprinted through a dark forest ignoring the sweat that stung at his eyes. He and his two brothers had come to this island to catch up after everything that had happened at Marineford. It was rare for them all to have time to meet like this. But it wasn’t to be so simple. Something had followed him the moment he set foot on this island. All respected crews stayed on their ships, allowing the brothers to have ample time together. Ace had arrived first and found a spot in the forest that was apparently reminiscent of when they made their brothers' oath all those years ago, and that was where they were going to meet. 

He whacked the branches aside with his pole and carried on running through the forest. His breath short and haggard from running.

Sabo hadn’t seen Ace since that fateful day Sabo had left for his journey. Sure he had seen him in the paper but not in person.  _ I have so many things I want to tell them.  _

The second Sabo had entered the forest, the presence had grown stronger and almost overpowering. Still it didn’t show itself content to simply watch Sabo. Until Sabo ran. He spirited forth desperate to find his brothers, something about this presence felt unnatural like he couldn’t even come close to its power. Not alone. 

Glancing to either side as he ran, in search of the being, he saw nothing but it’s aura was definitely there.  _ Is it waiting? _ Sabo felt a sudden killing aura and skidded to a halt as a large paw crashed into the ground in front of him, he lost balance and slammed right into the paw, scrambling to his feet to jump away. The claws attached to the paw were almost the same size as Sabo but they curved into a sharp point, ready to skewer anything that came into contact with them. Sabo felt his blood run cold as ice as his eyes followed the long limb up into the canopy of the trees, between the thicket he stopped breathing for a moment. A set of razor sharp teeth were glimmering in the darkness, a puff of hot breath rustled the trees freeing a lot of leaves from their branches, raining down upon Sabo in the undergrowth. Sabo tensed as one gleaming bright yellow eye locked onto him barely visible through the trees. No words made it out of Sabo’s lips as he finally regained control of his limbs and jumped over the huge monstrous paw and bolted as fast as his legs would carry him. 

_ Luffy! Ace!! Be safe!  _ He begged in his mind as he stumbled over his own feet. His lungs burnt as he kept running and running, he had to be close to the clearing. Though the beast kept vering him off track, it was toying with him. A game of cat and mouse.

In the distance Sabo heard a loud laugh he remembered well  _ Luffy… _ frowning deeply, Sabo willed himself to run even faster, his breathing haggard and painful. The clearing came into view and Sabo’s heart felt lighter. He saw Ace and Luffy chatting happily with each other. He was so close now. 

A sudden blow from behind sent Sabo crashing into the ground, the forest around him spun from his disorientation. Blinking Sabo found two familiar large curved claws, either side of his head and a low growl rumbled above him. Casting his eyes back to the clearing where his two precious brothers were standing safe and sound. 

“Luffy! Accce!” he shouted but his cries didn’t reach their ears as the monster dragged him off into the forest. His screams smothered by the forest.

The sight of his brothers disappearing into the distance. 

-

“Do you think Sabo got the time wrong?” Luffy asked, sitting down on the floor.

“If anything he would be here first..” Ace hummed, “I hope he’s okay.” Ace added looking around the clearing with a small frown on his brow. 

“It’s Sabo! He’s strong!” Luffy said, following with his bright and infectious laugh. 


	2. Kid/Cabin in the woods/trick

Kid found himself walking on a poor excuse of a path. It had once been a cobbled path but years of neglect had seen it swallowed by the earth, only a few stones were visible here and there. He wasn’t sure where he was or where he was going but he’d found himself on this trail before he knew it and separated from his crew. Raising his good arm to brush the low hanging foliage away from his face. His boots dragged along the dirt path, he felt so lost. Something just felt off and he couldn’t place it. The patter of rain slowly echoed around him, looking up at the high treetops Kid closed his eyes and let the water run down his face before he carried on this road to nowhere. 

The further he walked down the path, the more little pieces of metal started to fall from his arm leaving a trail behind him. 

“What-” glancing up he found a strange cabin, nestled between the thicket, the building almost swallowed up whole by nature. Kid grimaced as a sense of dread and foreboding stabbed his chest in alarm. Shaking it off, he headed towards the cabin, wading through overgrowth that came up to his knees. His metal arm had completely disintegrated now leaving him with nothing but his right hand to defend himself. Gingerly Kid reached for the handle, swallowing the lump in his throat, pressing the handle down it failed to budge at all even after Kid tried it sharply several times after each time being met with a dull click. Until Kid let out a furious yell and kicked the door open with a shift kick. The door snapped off it’s old rusted hinges with a loud bang sending a plume of dust into the air like a small volcano. 

His boots made a soft thump on the warped and dusty wood which hadn’t seen a visitor in many many moons. 

Dust hung in the air like a strange grey snow. Looking around Kid found the cabin empty and very much dilapidated. “What a shit hole-” the door slammed loudly behind, making Kid whirl around in panic. 

His brow furrowed deeply, his fingers curling into a fist, as his bright orange eyes watched the darkness cautiously. The door he had just booted open was now miraculously hanging back on its hinge and closed shut. 

The wood creaked behind him which spurred Kid to whirl around ready to punch whoever lurked behind him but all that was there was more dust and darkness. Kid growled in annoyance “Killer! If this is a joke I will-” Kid’s shout trailed off as the wood beneath him groaned and cracked quietly. Looking down at his feet, he saw the cracks forming in the wood as though he were standing on thin ice. The moment he took a step backwards, the wood snapped loud as many sharp spear-like branches sprang forth from the floor skewering his legs. Kid roared loudly in pain. Kid struggled but the branches grew around his legs like vines. They climbed up his legs and then his chest, latching onto his skin with barb like tendrils. Kid was unable to move. That sense of dread and foreboding returned to him tenfold. “I CAN’T DIE HERE!” he yelled loudly, trying to pull at the branches only to have his fingers severed by the sharp vines. Kid snarled as he tried to retain some composure, but that soon left him as the branches yanked him down through the wooden floor giving him many lacerations across his body. Kid slammed his arm down on the cabin floor as he tried to remain out of the murky depths beneath the building. Kid yelled one last time as the branches covered his back wrapping around his thick neck and pulled him into the darkness never to see the light again. 

-

“KID!” Killer shouted, pushing the low hanging branches out the way. Wire came running back to Killer with a handful of metal. “Did you find him?” Wire shook his head,

“Just more metal. There was a clearing up a head but there's nothing there just bushes.” 

Killer tapped his foot impatiently “Keep looking. Kid has to be here somewhere.” Killer looked up at the sky and sighed deeply “Kid...where are you?”


	3. Smoker/faceless People/treat

As a man whose power revolved around smoke he thought a town like this wouldn’t unnerve him yet here he was. He was tracking down another wanted pirate for the government but had lost sight of Tashigi and the others as he explored the town. The town sat at the base of a mountain, it was smothered by a strange fog. There was no volcano nearby so that ruled out the possibility of a volcano eruption. Smoker frowned as he progressed through the eerily quiet town, at some point he stopped hearing the crash of the waves and the call of the seagulls flying overhead. Nothing. Even his footsteps grew fainter and fainter as he headed deeper into the fog. 

A silhouette appeared in the distance, hidden by the ashen grey fog. “Oi!” He shouted, though his voice seemed to be muffled by the fog so he shouted again and ran towards the person, reaching out to grab their shoulder “Oi, I’m looking-” his words fell dead in his mouth, the cigars falling from his chapped lips. The person he was trying to talk to had no face. A strange groaning sudden echoed around him. Backing up slightly, reaching for the jitte that hung on his back, a frown working onto his brow, Smoker backed up into another faceless person and soon more people appeared in the dense mist. 

_ This could be some devil fruit power… _

Deciding to put some distance between him and the faceless villagers, Smoker used his own devil fruit power and launched himself into the air with the power of smoke though he only just reached the top of the buildings as the fog formed grey hands latching onto his smokey corporeal form and slowly pulling him back down to the awaiting faceless crowd that was gathered below him. No matter how much he willed himself forward, he could not break the grasp clutching him. Hands reached around his face yanking him back sharply before it slammed him against the cobbled streets, without so much of a thud. The crowd slowly gathered around him, looming in closer towards him and closer still, the groaning became louder and louder it was almost deafening. Their faceless forms blocked out the greyed out sun above him. His body refused to respond, he could only curse loudly. Though his voice failed to reach his own ears. He willed his body to move. For his body to shift into smoke but nothing. What was stopping him?

The faceless beings were so close to his face. It felt like they were sucking his very life from his body. 

Smoker never stopped willing his body to shift, to obey his commands.

And then they did. Suddenly regaining control of his powers and in his moment of confusion and panic, his powers activated and launched Smoker into the air and straight into a stack of wooden crates, his jitte spiraling across the cobbles with a loud clatter. 

Smoker blinked and saw the fog had lifted. The sun shone brightly over the town and he could hear curious chattering edging towards him. 

“Captain Smoker!” he heard Tashigi call, as he pulled himself out of the demolished crates shrugging the splinters off “we completely lost sight of you.”

Smoker looked around the warm and bustling town, no hint of the fog or the faceless people that had hounded him. Tashigi held up his jitte “Captain?” He looked down at his hands, never had he felt so powerless and pathetic. How strong was he really without his devil fruit? He accepted his weapon back from Tashigi and marched off through the town. He couldn’t falter not now.. 

As he headed off, out of the corner of his eye in the darkness of a nearby alley was a faceless person, long fingers creeping around the edge of the building. 

As he blinked it was gone.

Though the chill it gave him, followed him for the entire journey through the town. Though the beings never appeared before him again: not that he knew of. 


	4. Sanji/sleep paralysis/trick

Sleep had been so difficult of late. He had the same recurring waking nightmare, he’d wake and see someone standing in the corner of the room but he couldn’t move. Every night it seemed to get closer and closer and then it was gone. Sanji tossed and turned in his bed. Perhaps he was just overthinking things about his new ‘Alive only’ wanted poster. 

Finally sleep came to him but it didn’t last long. Sanji jolted himself awake, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  _ I’ll go prepare some bread.. _ Sanji tried to move but found his body unresponsive. No matter how much he tried, his body was stiff as a board. 

_ Not again. _

A soft thud reached his ears. Finding he couldn’t even roll his head, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a black shape in the darkness. 

_ Just leave me alone!  _

Words wouldn’t leave his mouth at all. Quietly the shape moved towards his bed as it grew closer it branched out into three other figures and surrounded his bed. In the darkness he couldn’t manage to make out the shadowed faces. Two stood beside him and grabbed onto his arms and the third grabbed his legs slowly pulling on his limbs.

**_“Failure.”_ **

**_“Failure.”_ **

The voices chanted over and over in deep monotone voices, as they slowly tried to pull him apart. The pain shot through his body but he couldn’t fight back or scream. The voice sounded like his brothers but how could they be here? How long had it been since he had seen them. Sanji gasped silently as a heavy weight sank onto his chest, pushing the air from his lungs out in one movement. Painfully he blinked and a fifth form gave shape, cold unfeeling eyes stared back at him, ones he knew well  _ Father.. _

Judge wrapped his hands around Sanji’s throat, squeezing it tighter and tighter. 

_ Why.. _

_ Why do I have to see them like this… _

_ I can’t even escape them.. _

His whole body burnt as his airway was crushed like an empty can. His limbs stretched like a toy between swambling siblings. 

_ That’s all we were to him. A toy. _

Sanji wanted to scream, to shout, to call for help. His eyes darted around trying to locate his crew in the darkness.  _ Luffy. Please…. _

Now even his eyes refused to obey him, he couldn’t even blink. He could only lay there at the mercy of this waking nightmare. If only he could move. Facing the real thing would be less arduous than this. He could hear the bones cracking in his throat as they were crushed under Judge’s big hands. His heartbeat was so sporadic and loud he felt like it was going to explode in his chest. Nothing he did would free him from this hellish pain. 

“ **_Even now you can only look pitiful.” Judge sneered._ **

A sickening snap echoed loudly around the room. Sanji’s view blurred and Judge shifted back into the darkness from whence he had come and the pain finally left his body and Sanji slowly closed his eyes completely exhausted. 

_ I need to wake up….but..I am awake… _

_ I can’t feel my hands..I need them to cook… _

_ Luffy... _


	5. Cavendish/hauntedhouse/treat

The floorboards creaked under Cavendish’s boot. “I’m going to kill that stupid rooster.” Cavendish hissed under his breath, his boots echoing down the warped corridor. They had bumped into each other on a random island after Dressrosa and for some reason, Bartolomeo had tricked Cavendish into helping him. Something about a string of missing people happening in the village and Bartolomeo had already offered to help.

**_It’s what Luffy-senpai would do!! We have to do as he would!_ **

Cavendish stomped down the corridor opening and closing doors. Grimacing at every disgustingly dusty and rusty door knob he had to touch. “How did I get stuck investigating this god forsaken cesspool!” he shouted, the barren corridor echoing his voice loudly. As he kicked open the next door, the previous door opened with a loud bang. Reaching for his sword, brandishing it as he whirled around expecting to see a thug lurking in the darkness but instead was met with an empty corridor. His brow furrowed deeply, sheathing his sword, he touched his frown delicately “this won't do. I might get wrinkles.” he sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder as every door he had previously checked slammed open one after another, filling the corridor with a concerto of slams. Once the noise faded, an eerie silence flooded the hall for a few minutes before the doors swung close starting from the far end of the corridor and this time quicker than they had opened. Cavenfish felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, as the closing doors got closer to him, he turned on his heels and bolted away from whatever entity was toying with him. 

The loud slams got closer and as the door closest to him swung open instead, he stumbled backwards before being struck in the face by the door his sudden heavy step caused the floor under him to give out. The floorboard creaked and groaned before shattered under his weight sending Cavendish back down to the floor below him. Cavendish’s scream echoed through the building, as he landed flat on his back with a flat sounding thump expelling dust up into the air. Coughing and spluttering as he laid there a moment to ascertain if he had broken anything. The sound of childish giggling reached his ears, through the floating dust and darkness, Cavendish managed to make out several pairs of eyes staring back down at him. 

“OI YOU KIDS-” as he pushed himself up with a painful wheeze, something yanked on his hair jerking his head backwards and a taller figure loomed over him with empty eyes and a haunting smile. All the colour left the swordsman face, as he shrieked loudly and bolting to his feet ran back towards the lobby. The door was still open from when he had entered. 

_ Almost free of this accursed place. _

The moment Cavendish stepped over the threshold out into the warm sunlight, a skeleton appeared in his peripheral vision. He cursed loudly and stumbled over his feet trying to grab his sword. 

“Bleh!” the familiar green mohawk appeared behind the skeleton, as it was forced to wave at him. “Ahaha. Did I scare ya?!” Bartolomeo laughed loudly. Cavendish felt all the blood run to his cheeks in anger and embarrassment. 

“You. Stupid. Country hick.” Cavendish sneered, unsheathing his sword “this was all your foolish time wasting game wasn't it?!” he snapped, stomping towards Bartolomeo who discarded the skeleton and got up in Cavnedish’s face

“We just got here. I was going to scare you though.” he admitted “and you did!” he mocked with a smug grin “such a scared cat-” as those words left his mouth, the front door of the building slammed shut making them both jump. Turning sharply on their heels and marching away quickly. 


	6. Robin/Church/Treat

Pushing her sunglasses up off her face, resting atop her long ebony hair. Robin looked up at the dilapidated church before her. From the outside she could tell what era it was from and had a good mental image of how grand and majestic the church would have been in its glory days. It was unclear why it had been abandoned but such is the fate of churches. The white cobbled path, unwalked for so many years, had fallen into disrepair and nature had set to claiming it as its own, weeds and the purple hoods of wolfbane lined the path leading up to the church doors. 

“Monkshood..how ominous..” Robin mused, remembering the meaning behind wolfbanes: caution and death, but it also meant  misanthropy. Robin humed as she headed up the flower lined path “I wonder if I should meet any spirits..” setting her hand on the warped wooden door and slowly pushed it open enough for her to slip in. 

Robin instantly shuddered from the drop in temperature as she stepped into the church’s hallowed halls. Taking in the eerily serene sereny in the main hall, the sun's warm rays slipped in through the chipped stain glass windows, casting an unfelt warm glow on Robin as she walked down the abandoned aisle, her heels echoing through the stone hall. Stopping at the altar, Robin inspected the strangely dust free gold sculptures of angels that lined the tall stone pillars behind the altar. “How peculiar.” she frowned, tracing her fingers across the marble altar which left trails in the dust that had settled there. 

**_A demon in our hallowed halls?_ **

**_How unsavory._ **

**_Demon child._ **

Robin whirled around her heart beating a little faster in her chest, the hall was still empty but she was certain she heard voices. Noone had followed her in, only her footprints remained upon the floor. 

**_Demon._ **

**_cleanse the demon.._ **

Robin froze in her spot as a foreboding dread loomed over her. Slowly turning back round she witnessed the angels on the wall twisting away from it, leaving gold trails in their wake, they twisted together forming one giant angel who’s blank emotionless eyes stared down at Robin. 

**_Retribution._ **

Robin took a step backwards and turned on her heels quickly running down the aisle towards the door which was now shut. With every step Robin took, she made no progress at all. The door seemed so far away and with every panicked stride, the hall seemed to grow every longer. 

Gold tendrils wrapped around Robin’s ankles pulling her feet from beneath her sending Robin crashing to the cold stone floor with a painful thud. The gold angel dragged Robin back towards the altar, where a wave of gold spikes awaited her. Trying to use her devil fruit powers proved in vain.

**_Your devil powers have no hold here._ **

Robin tried to grab a nearby pew but the force of the angels only dragged it with her. 

The door was rudely kicked off its hinges letting the sun cast the shadows back into the darkness. “Oi Robin!” Franky’s voice bellowed through the church, his lumbering form hurried towards her casting the pew as if it were light as a feather. Carefully he lifted her up onto her feet.

“Franky..” Robin looked back at the altar, the angels back in their original form watching with unfeeling eyes. “I tripped.” she smiled picking her bag up off the floor “I found nothing of use..we should head back.” 

Franky nodded “Super good idea. This place is creepy.” he added, guiding Robin out of the cold and curious church back into the warm sun where her friends were waiting for her.

“Robin!” 

Robin made a mental note to avoid exploring abandoned churches alone in future. She did encounter spirits...and they were indeed not of the friendly sort. As the wind danced across the weeds and flowers, a voice could be heard on the winds. 

**_You cannot escape us demon child.._ **


	7. Drake/drawn to the light/Treat

Drake opened his eyes slowly, he was engulfed in darkness, his body felt so weightless. 

_ Where am I? _

His feet found the ground, not that he could see it but he could feel it under his bare feet. It was cold and wet like grass soaked in morning dew. Glancing around the shadows till shrouded everything in mystery. Holding his hands up in front of him, hoping to touch a wall: anything but to no avail. As he slowly spun around in delirium a speck of light appeared in the distance. His eyes locked onto the light and willed his feet forward to cash the light. One snail like step after another, Drake dragged his feet wearily towards the like. Every step seemed to make his body feel so very heavy and a fire raged from within. Beads of sweet slid down his face. Why was he so hot? He wheezed with every inch he took. Unable to withstand the pain Drake fell to his knees, his whole body trembling. His mouth was so dry and his throat burnt as he tried to breath. 

_ A little more and all your pain will be over.  _

_ Just a little further.  _

Wearily Drake looked up at the light which seemed to take over his senses lulling him back onto his burning feet. The light was so warm and yet suffocating. It felt like it was consuming every fibre of his being and yet he headed towards it in a trance. His eyes stung from the unyielding blinding light, it was painful but he couldn’t look away. 

_ Come.  _

_ So close now.  _

Those honied words twisted around his legs making them unable to stop, drawing him closer and closer to the light. Drake jolted as something thumped in his chest. Stopping in his tracks as the thumps grew louder, reverberating through him like a drum. The light suddenly seemed so far away.  _ This feeling...my heart?  _ Drake touched his chest and felt that comforting feeling of his beating heart.  _ How did I forget that feeling… _

**_“Drake-”_ **

**_“Captain!”_ **

Drake turned to find the source of the voices, it sounded like his crew  _ but where are they?  _ Several sets of glowing ethereal hands latched onto him. Forcefully turning back to the light.

_ Only suffering awaits you there. _

_ Come and all your pain will end. _

_ Only sweets memories await you.  _

_ “ _ **_Captain!”_ **

_ I have to go back.. _ He thought. Pulling against the hands which started to sizzle as they burnt through his clothes, stinging at his skin. Drake groaned as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose. It just made him struggle more. “I have to go back! There’s things I haven’t done yet!” he shouted loudly, jerking free of the hands. 

_ Scorning our gift...very well then you shall suffer.  _

The voice replied, the hands faded back into the light and the doorway of light vanished like a candle being blown out in a gentle breeze. Once alone in the drowning darkness, Drake stood for a few moments before the floor beneath him disappeared, seemingly swallowed by the darkness. Drake cried out in alarm as he plummeted through the darkness, the rush of bitterly cold air rushing past him. 

Drake jolted and gasped loudly as he landed on something soft. Opening his eyes, he saw two of his crew looking over him with tears in their eyes. 

“Captain! You’re awake!” one wailed “I’ll go get doc!” he cried running out of the infirmary. 

“We thought we were going to lose you..” the other explained through loud sobs. “That attack by the marines was so unexpected, they almost wrecked the deck with canonfire. You got hit and fell into the ocean..” 

Drake hummed and only just managed to lift his arms up into view  _ So that’s what happened.  _ He sighed deeply “Were there any other casualties?”

“Just light scratches, sir.”

“Good.” Drake said, with an attempted nod. He stared up at the ceiling, looking back on his strange dream.  _ I can’t die yet. Not yet. There’s still work to do.  _


	8. Killer/sea/Trick

The sea was notorious for being dangerous but sometimes it showed up in far more mysterious ways other than simply stormy seas but in the New World, nothing really came as a surprise. Even random islands in the middle of nowhere. 

“That’s strange. It’s not on the map.” Wire hummed, passing the well worn map back to Killer. They both looked from the map to the large island that seemed to be centred around a towering mountain with a lush forest protecting it and an enticing beach on the side closest to them, decorated with palm trees. 

“It is weird.” 

“Almost too good to be true.” Wire added, “should we ask Kid?” Killer shook his head, Kid had been holed up in his workshop all night and hadn’t come out at all, it was probably not wise to interrupt him. 

“I’ll do a quick scout, we have enough supplies until the next big island but this could be a good rest spot.” Killer explained scratching his goatee that poked out from his helmet. They docked the ship close enough for Killer to jump down into the shallows and wade up to the island. Even in the Grand Line it was rare for an island to be uncharted. 

Killer looked across the beach, it was strangely idealistic, golden sand, a gentle breeze rolled over the beach rustling the trees. Deciding to venture into the forest that wasn’t too far from the shore. The thick trees cast an instant shade and lowered the temperature from the blistering sun. The further he walked, the more Killer started to feel uneasy. All the trees and shrubs were covered in a strange white crystal, trailing a finger through the substance and rubbing it between his fingers, he frowned “Salt? This far inland..” He carried on walking and a sharp crunch snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing down as he moved his foot “fish bones?” something just did not add up. He hadn’t seen any animals, birds or even traces of other people. 

_ Then how did the bones get here? _

In his moments of thought, the island shuddered and jerked sending Killer stumbling into a nearby tree. 

“what..It couldn’t be?” Killer was savvy to a lot of myths and legends. “an island turtle?” Killer sprinted back towards the coast as the ‘island’ continued to vibrate and shift between his feet. In the distance he could no longer see the beach it had been swallowed by the ocean. As he reached the edge of the forest, he crouched to jump only to have the ground beneath him open like a vice biting down on his feets. Shouting out in pain. He could see Wire and Heat ready to jump to his aid. But he already knew  _ It’s hopeless, not with these wounds.. _

“STAY ON THE SHIP!” he shouted as loudly as his voice would allow just as a huge wave hit him full force tearing his mask off it’s clips. The blood from his wounds floated up around him as the beast pulled him into the depths of the ocean. Killer watched the light of the surface fade into the distance  _ Sorry Kid...you better become Pirate King... _

  
  


-

Kid was brought out of his blueprint by the panicked shouts of the crew. He slammed the door of his workshop open and crossed the deck in a hurry “what-” he saw the top of a mountain dip beneath the waves. “Kid, Killer was on that island!” Heat announced pointing at the ripples left behind. Kid ran to the railing ready to jump into the ocean to save his dear friend but both Heat and Wire latched onto him pulling him back onto the deck.

“You can’t swim!” Wire shouted in alarm.

“Then one of you, go get him!” Kid ordered, shoving them both away as a huge wave rose out of nowhere washing over the deck. As they gathered themselves, they saw a blue and white helmet roll across the deck. Kid walked towards it shakily, dropping to his knees reaching out to touch the unoccupied helmet. 

_ Could I lose anything else?  _

_ Why did it have to be you? _

Kid could feel his angry tears stream down his face. 

_ What sort of captain couldn’t protect his crew? _

  
  



	9. Drake/haunted house/ treat

Drake wasn’t a superstitious man but he was cautious. He stood in front of a dilapidated building and his instinct told him not to enter but he had too. A crewmate had vanished during their inspection of the house. As captain it was his duty to go in and find him. 

_ He’s probably just playing a joke.. _ Drake thought as he took a deep breath and walked up the warped wooden steps up to the front barely touching it causing it to fall off it’s rusted hinges and landed with a loud thump. Drake walked over it crushing the glass in the panes under his boots. The air itself smelt old and dusty. Apparently there was a hidden treasure in the lower levels of the building according to the locals. It looked to be an old hospital, there were wooden benches for the patients to wait on and a desk at the back of the large lobby which sat at the front of a little office with clear windows. As he progressed into the lobby, he spotted a large map on the wall to his left. 

The shrill sound of a phone ringing startled him. His heart racing in his chest. Drake looked around for the source of the ringing, the phone sat on the desk. Trying to calm his nerves, Drake crossed the room to the phone and reached out a few times pondering if he should actually answer it. Taking a deep breath, Drake picked up the receiver holding it to his ear. 

_ “Are you sick too?” _

A cold chill ran down his spine, turning around with the receiver still in his hand. The voice hadn’t come from the phone but from behind him. Drake scanned the lobby but it was vacant, nobody there but him. Frowning, he replaced the phone on it’s receiver.  _ This is all a practical joke _ , he was sure of it. But until proven guilty, he would trust his crew. 

But why would they joke about a missing shipmate?

Striding back over to the wall mounted map of the building, that hadn’t been touched in years, he wiped his forearm across the map making a large clean spot across the middle of the map. Tracing his gloved fingers across the details of the map, he found the stairs leading down to the basement level and headed off into the darkness. For a hospital Drake came across numerous heavy wooden doors lined with iron bars.  _ Perhaps this was more than a hospital? _ He thought yanking the doors open, sendings metal and nails cascading loudly to the floor. 

The door to the basement was at the back of the building and behind several barred doors. 

“Finally,” he hummed, opening the door to the basement, a rush of cold air rose up to meet him which almost knocked him off his feet. This sparked a sudden concern in Drake, what if they were in actual trouble? As he was about to descend the stairs, the sound of a loudspeaker screeching on before a loud ear piercing tune was blasted out of it. It was so out of tune, the tune itself was unrecognizable and between that and the sheer volume of the music, it was extremely painful. Drake covered his ears hunching over in agony. It felt like it was piercing his very skull, feeling something wet against the side of his face, he pulled his hand away to see a thick liquid against his black gloves.  _ Blood? Did my eardrum burst- _

_ “So..you are sick?” _

Drake looked up from his hand and recoiled as the room seemed to blur before him. The music was still blaring out but it sounded so dull now. Blinking to try and clear his vision, Drake saw a figure in the distance moving closer every time he opened his eyes. The music and his sudden perforated eardrum made Drake feel so nauseous and dizzy, it wasn’t until the figure stood before him, simply a dark shadow to his eyes.

“ _ Sick people should rest.” _

Raising its arms they pushed Drake with more force than he expected sending him falling backwards down the steep stone stairs into the murky basement. A loud crack reverberated through him as he hit a few stairs on his descent. His eyes still hazy, managed to make out the figure watching him fall, waving at him slowly as he tumbled further into the darkness. 

-

“Captain! Captain Drake!” 

Drake slowly opened his eyes, his vision now a little clearer but his head throbbed terribly. Pushing himself up he felt his more nausea. 

“Careful, y- hit your - bad.” 

Drake frowned, reaching for his ear.  _ Still can’t hear properly…  _ He looked up at his crew which included the missing member, he pointed at him as he opened his mouth. 

“We found him sleeping in the old nurse's quarter, hungover.” One explained, Drake made sure to watch the man’s mouth as he tried to make out his words.

“We should leave then.” Drake announced, rising to his feet clumsily. He for one was eager to leave this accursed place and whatever called this place home. 


	10. Crocodile/nightmare/treat

It felt like an eternity since he saw the walls of Impel down behind him. Vowing never to return to that wretched place. And yet. Here he was. Sea prism shackles bound tightly around his wrists, his wounds ached where they had shot him with bullets made of the same stone.  _ How foolish. _ His shoes clicked against the wooden decking, the shackles rattled with each step and it weighed upon his heart heavily. Escaping the first time was lucky. Escaping a second time. Wasn’t even thinkable. 

The tall iron gate was winched up, creaking loudly under its own weight. Crocodile and his escort were permitted to move forward before the gate slammed down behind him. Sealing his fate. 

_ This is where my journey ends.. _

The huge wooden doors were pushed open for him. He felt dozen’s of eyes upon him and mumbled whispers made his ears itch. Even if he had to endure this humiliation again, he would do so with his head held high. 

Least they forgot he was a Shichibukai. He was no weak pathetic criminal. 

As they approached the first room, he could feel the heat radiating from behind the stone walls and the muffled screams of new inmates. The door was opened and the boiling hot air rushed out to greet him, stinging at his already tired eyes. Stripped of his clothes, he was pushed into the tub to be ‘cleansed’ the heat from the water was far greater than he remembered, he could feel the blisters forming on his skin already. But still he refused to scream. He would not show his captors the thrill of hearing his screams of pain. 

Once he was free from the burning tub, he was dressed in the ill fitting prison garbs which he certainly hadn’t missed. 

Though before his descent into the deepest pits of Impel Down, he was taken to another room. It seemed like a torture chamber, with all the sharp apperatuce lining the room and the dried blood that decorated the stone floor. 

“Perhaps this time you will learn.” the deep booming voice of Magellan echoed from behind him. Crocodile was shoved forward, his legs kicked out from under him sending him cascading to his knees with a thud against the stone floor. Two wardens seized him by the shoulders as another lifted his good hand onto the shabby wooden block before him. Crocodile wasn’t stupid. So this was their  _ lesson _ . 

He didn’t struggle. His fate was imminent. What good would struggling like a scared child do? 

Crocodile met his fate with a cocksure grin and a cold unwavering stare as the hooded torturer towered over him with an axe in hand. 

Crocodile saw the axe swung down, he heard the thunk of the blade into the wood and then nothing. 

He saw nothing but darkness, he felt numb. A chill wind whistled past his ears. Conjuring the strength to open his eyes. Crocodile was met with a cold white powder.  _ The freezing hell.  _

Managing to roll onto his back he stared up at the unnatural wind that washed over him. A painful grin tucked at his lips,  _ like this will kill me.. _

Crocodile felt his arms were so much lighter, lifting them above his head he was greeted with two stumps. His hook and his only good hand gone. He was overwhelmed with grief and anger, so much that he started laughing loudly. 

_ Weak. So pathetic.  _

They planned to crush his body and spirit. Make it so he couldn’t fight back. 

He laid laughing in the snow that started to pile around him, finally accepting his frozen fate.

-

Crocodile jolted awake, the screech of his desk chair echoing loudly in his cabin. Blinking he lifted his hand to push hair from his eyes, though he stared at it thoughtfully for a moment but he huffed a laugh “What a fool..nightmares…”

“Zero-chan! Breakfast!” he heard Bentham call, before he barreled through the door “oh you’re already up. Wrap up warm Zero-chan, it snowed last night.” Bentham added, vanishing from his cabin. 

Crocodile leant back in his chair and stared out the porthole, reaching for his cigars,  _ like hell I’ll ever go back there. _


	11. Smoker/whispers/treat

**Smoker/whispers/treat**

It had been sometime since Smoker had visited Marineford..or rather the new G-1 base now. He was due for a meeting with Vice Admiral Momonga. He saw the building come up into view over the bow of the ship. It had changed a lot since the paramount war and due to the wishes of the new fleet admiral G-1 and the Navy headquarters swapped places. Returning to this place still filled Smoker with a sickening mistrust. So much had changed. 

As he disembarked from his ship, he headed through the port where a tall memorial stood for those who lost their lives during the war. The sun hung high in the sky casting a warm glow down on the marines below going about their daily business. Smoker stopped to light another cigar, though a strange chill ran down his spine made him drop the match. Frowning deeply, he lit another match this time successfully and puffed on his cigar before carrying on his way. 

_ “So painful.” _

_ “There’s no end to the fighting.” _

_ “No more.” _

Smoker turned around and saw no one in close proximity to him.  _ Just hearing things.  _ Smoker wasted no time in marching off towards the main building, wanting to be done with this place already, it left such a bad taste in his mouth and it wasn’t from his excessive smoking habit. As he approached the main building something caught his eye, a shadowy figure peering around a corner.

“Oi! This is restricted-” the figure darted away, making Smoker give chase, using his devil fruit power to give him a speed advantage. As he drifted around the corner, he hovered in the air searching for the perpetrator but nobody was there. In the distance a door banged gently against the doorframe, carelessly left open letting it swing to and fro in the wind. 

“ _ Make it stop.” _

_ “It hurts”  _

Now Smoker thought he was losing his mind. There was no one around. Shifting back into his corporeal form, Smoker headed over to the door, reaching out for the handle when he felt a strange chill ghost his hand and flow up the sleeve of his jacket, as though it were coiling around his whole arm.

“ _ What were we fighting for?”  _

Smoker didn’t move, he could feel the air moving around him as if someone was standing right behind him. 

“ _ In the name of justice?”  _

The whispers seemed to come from all around him. As if they were spoken by more than one person.  _ So damn loud.  _ Clamping his hand on the door handle firmly, taking a step back ignoring the presence and yanked the door open sharply. Finally silencing the voices for a moment.

The door led into a dark foreboding corridor, but a strange foul smelling air flowed from it but this corridor led into the base, Smoker frowned.  _ Where does this lead?  _

Smoker made no effort to move but something grabbed at his jacket forcing him into the corridor. The whispers growing louder the deeper he descended into it.

_ “We died for nothing…” _

Smoker blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, his footsteps echoing around him. As he closed his eyes once more, upon opening them a figure stood millimetres away from his face

“ _ We died for nothing!”  _ It screamed in his face. Smoker took a step backwards and reached for his weapon.

“Vice Admiral Smoker?” A voice came from behind him, Smoker grabbed the jitte from his back and whirled around almost swinging it into the face of another marine.. a familiar mop of pink hair.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in return, sliding the jitte back into the holster mounted on his jacket, trying to hide the fact Coby had crept up on him.

“I was going to ask you the same thing sir..This is the way to the old morgue..”

_ So that’s it..no..there’s no such thing as ghosts..just the wind.. _

“I got lost.” He grumbled back, “such a pointless move.” Smoker added, brushing past Coby as he headed back towards the light and out of this foul smelling corridor. 

“Did you hear them Vice Admiral?” Coby asked, walking in step with him.

“Who?” Smoker didn’t even look at Coby as he marched quickly away from the confounded place.

“The marines..the ones who died during the war..they still linger here.” Coby explained.

“What’s. Foolish notion.” Smoker interrupted curtly “such things don’t happen.” Smoker told himself, rather than directing that at Coby. He was perfectly fine pretending that didn’t happen at all. 


End file.
